When I first saw your eyes
by Mally-chan
Summary: Bakura meets Ryou for the first time, then they move to japan where things change...this story is a study (I'm in sociology) of Bakura's feelings and how he reflects his hatred of Yami onto his innocent Hikari.


Bakura stared at the delicate white haired boy gazing into the mirror, admiring the gift his father had given him, the millennium ring. "Ryou, dont stay up too late, ok?" A deep voice sounded from the other room. Bakura was invisible to the chocolate eyes of Ryou. Ryou smiled and turned around. "Yes father!" He said turning back to the mirror and giving the ring one last glance over.  
  
Bakura blinked a bit before looking around the room. There were many strange things he'd never seen before. A large black box with two ropes that connected to the chamber's walls. He also noticed many brightly colored things sitting on a shelf. Ryou smiled and walked over to that shelf and gave it a look over. He picked up one of the books and smiled. "I think I wanna read this one...I love myths." he said carrying it over to the bed before going over to his dresser and pulling out some pajamas. Bakura watched intent on figuring out this new place.  
  
Ryou yawned and put his book down and turned out the light, setting the book on his nightstand and curling up on the bed. "Goodnight house." He said smiling. Bakura blinked. "House..." He said before walking over to the lamp and pulling on the chain, as Ryou had done minutes before. The light clicked on. Ryou opened an eye. "That's strange..." He said sitting up and tugging the light back out. Bakura found the chain rather amusing and pulled it again. How strange indeed, people had somehow managed to bring the sun under their control. Ryou grumbled. "I need a new lamp..." He said pulling the chain once more. "Lamp..." Ryou blinked. "I have an echo?" He said looking around his room wide-eyed.  
  
Bakura tugged the chain once more. Ryou blinked. This was very strange. He could almost TELL someone was there...but at the same time...it was like a distant thought, just out of reach. He tilted his head to the side. "Is someone there?" He said looking at the lamp. Bakura blinked and pulled the chain again. One click, the suns rays would fill the room...two clicks and it would become dark once more. He looked at the boy once more. He was almost a twin to himself. He stared for a moment. Perhaps the pharaoh was right about the circle of their mystical energies. "I...I know someone is there...can you talk?" Ryou said picking up a pillow and hugging it, slightly insecure. Bakura understood what the young boy said, even though it was not the blessed language of the sands. "Talk...I can.." He said after a moment. "A-are you bad?" Ryou said looking around for a body to connect to the voice. "What is good and bad?" Bakura said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ryou felt his bed shift, as though someone had sat down with him. "Well...Bad is....bad." It was a hard thing indeed to explain. "Where am I?" The voice said after a moment. "My room. I'm Ryou...I live here in Britain...but we're moving to Japan soon, because father's work keeps him busy and coming back to britan is too far out of his way." Bakura blinked. "Britain? What is Britain?" He said staring into the young boy's eyes. "Its England..." Ryou said shyly putting his pillow down. "Where are you? I cant see you." He said looking around. Bakura smiled lightly. This boy was as he had once been...innocent and polite.  
  
"I'm right here.." He said focusing his energy to make himself visible, although still transparent. Ryou blinked a bit. "You look just like me!" He said gawking, before blinking a bit and blushing. "I...I'm sorry its rude to stare." He said looking away for a moment. Bakura smirked. This boy was so simple...so sweet and so angelic. He was sweetness and light...his light. "So you're my hikari." Bakura said smiling. Ryou blinked. "Hikari?" He thought for a minute. Light...he was his light. So this new boy, who looked just like him was a part of him? "Where did you come from?"  
  
Bakura stood up and dusted his tunic. "Egypt..." He said quietly. Ryou blinked. "Egypt? My father just returned from there." He said looking at the ring. "Were you part of this ring?" Bakura scowled. "Yes. I was trapped in it by a pharaoh." Ryou gasped. "A pharaoh? You must be thousands of years old!" Bakura turned to face his hikari. "Thousands of years? What do you mean?" Ryou blinked at Bakura. "Well...the last Pharaoh died thousands of years ago...Egyptian empire fell and since then its been mostly a place for archeological digs." Ryou stated. Bakura felt his heart break. His home from birth had fallen? Thousands of years ago...there was no more Pharaohs...no more anything of his past. "I...I see.." He said sitting back down on the bed and taking his sandals off. "What else has happened? Are the Romans still powerful?" Ryou shook his head. "They fell too. The most powerful places now is here...and America." Bakura gave him a puzzled look. "America?"  
  
Ryou smiled. Finally someone appreciated his knowledge of history. "Uh huh...its across the ocean. Settlers from here sailed there almost 200 years ago." Ryou grinned at Bakura's dumbfounded look. "Wow...you really are from thousands of years ago aren't you?" He said picking up his remote control. "I'll show you some magic from the future." He clicked the power button and turned on the TV. Bakura jumped slightly and stared at it. "You trap people in boxes so small?" He said getting up and walking over to the TV and watching the news forecast being read off by a red haired woman. "No no its a television. It was created not too long ago..." Bakura looked at Ryou. "What other things have been created? This television thing is absolutely amazing!" He said poking the screen.  
  
The next morning Ryou borrowed a few pounds from his father and went out. Bakura followed in some clothes Ryou had given him. He wrinkled his nose. "These things you call jeans are itchy!" He grumbled scratching his knee and walking slowly behind Ryou. "And this thing you call a T-shirt is bunching up!" He said pulling the shirt down. Ryou chuckled. "I know its a BIG change for you...but people don't wear tunics...haven't in hundreds of years." Ryou said smiling. "I bet you've never had a hamburger and chips have you?" Bakura stopped fighting with the shirt and blinked. "What are those?" Ryou grinned. "We'll have it for lunch."  
  
Ryou lead Bakura on a crash course through history as it progressed since his imprisonment. They visited museums and libraries. Bakura was particularly thrilled by the architecture of buildings. He thought at first, that it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen. But Big ben changed his mind almost immediatly. "A building that keeps time?!" He sputtered staring at it. Ryou nodded. "It can be seen from almost anywhere in London." They stopped to have the lunch of hamburger and chips as Ryou had promised hours before. Bakura watched Ryou eat, before picking up the hamburger and taking a small bite. He blinked. It was simply delicious! He'd never had food like this before. He looked at the chips (fries people! Just in caaaase you dunno) and popped one into his mouth. He grinned and practically inhaled the food. "You...you have very good food in this age." He said smiling as Ryou finished laughing. "Yes, you should try a pizza. If you're anything like me, then you'll also love seafood and steak and all sorts of pastas and - -" Ryou laughed. "There's a whole world of things out there to show you!" Bakura gave a slight grin.  
  
It was dusk and they were STILL out. Ryou had taken Bakura to the Tower of London. "It's a not so glorious part of England's past..." He said as they walked along the sidewalk. "I didn't think people could perform such unthinkable things...but they were ingenious!" Bakura said looking at a few neon signs. He smiled. "People have made many wonderful things since my time..." He said looking at Ryou and blushing a bit. He looked away. Ryou had been only kind to him since he was released from his prison. It made Bakura slightly...well...it made him feel warm inside. In the past...no one treated him kindly...no one cared for him and NO ONE would have taken the time to treat him to such a wonderful experience. He blushed a little more. He felt...well was it love?  
  
Bakura looked back over at Ryou. Perhaps it was...he had never loved before...he'd never had a chance. The simple Hikari had won his heart...but Bakura shook his head a bit. He couldn't tell him...He felt an urge to protect his Hikari...from anything that might hurt him. Ryou smiled and looked up at the pre-night sky. "It's getting late...We should go home..." He said grinning. "Hey...its the first star out tonight!" He said pointing to a shiny dot in the darkend sky. "Make a wish!" Bakura smiled lightly. "I wish that someday we end up together..." Bakura whispered to himself. "I wish that we become good friends." Ryou said smiling and continuing down the sidewalk.  
  
The move was hard on Bakura, he had to act like Ryou when his father caught him separated from his hikari. He moved boxes and helped clean. "We're going on an airplane...you're going to have to hide or something...dad only got tickets for him and I." Ryou said frowning. Bakura sighed. "I suppose I can spend a few more hours in the ring...if need be." Ryou smiled. "Will we be able to talk to each other?" Bakura smiled a bit. "Of course, just think of me and I'll be there for you." He said disappearing.  
  
Ryou yawned as night fell on the plane. //Getting tired Ryou?// Ryou nodded, before blinking. /I missed talking to you...I was bored all day long!/ Ryou said smiling. //So was I hikari.// Ryou yawned again. /Thank you./ Bakura appeared in the empty seat next to Ryou. He smiled as his Hikari slept. "Your father is just like mine was...only you'll never have to go through what I went through. I promise." He said running a hand through Ryou's hair gently. He sighed and yawned himself, before disappearing into his soul room.  
  
Ryou had studied Japanese with his father, but he still wasn't very good at speaking it yet. So he left it to his father to do most of the talking. Also, he had figured that hikari was light...so he just as well assumed that he could call his new friend his yami. They had a nice two story home just a few blocks from the school. There was a game shop nearby too! Ryou smiled. The game shop would be GREAT for his Duel Monsters deck. He unpacked his things and arranged his room. He was a naturally neat and tidy person. /Yami.../ He said as he made his bed. Bakura quickly left his soul room. "I was getting cramped." He said stretching and looking at his hikari. "What's the plan for today?" He said looking around the room. "Its a lot bigger than your old room..." He said opening the closet. "Lots of space.." He said peeking out the door and watching the men carry in boxes and furniture downstairs. "Yami...I have to go to school tomorrow...I need to pick up my uniform." Bakura blinked. "I'll go too then."  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked down the streets, Ryou looking at the directions he had written down on a sheet of paper. Ryou looked at the school campus. "This is it!" He said grinning and running over to the doors. Bakura ran after him and followed him inside. "Perhaps you should be invisible...people might freak out if they see two of us yami." Ryou said smiling sweetly. Bakura nodded and practically melted into the air. "Better?" He said chuckling. Ryou grinned. "Much."  
  
Bakura looked at the many teens as they grabbed books from little doors and then shutting them and leaving for different rooms. "They're like a herd...they are wandering aimlessly.." He said opening a few lockers as Ryou passed them. Ryou blinked. "Yami...please don't do that...someone might see." He said. "And be quiet...people will be scared if they hear you talking without seeing you." Bakura blinked and grumbled. //You didn't freak out.// He grumbled. Something about this school was starting to give him a bad feeling. Ryou looked at the paper again. "Um..." He looked around. "E-excuse me...Can you tell me where to find the office?" He said to a brown haired girl. "Oh yeah sure! Its just down this hall and its the door on the left, in the middle of the next hall." She said smiling. "Sorry I cant take you there...I'm going to be late!" She said taking off once more. //Wasn't SHE miss Mary sunshine...Are you sure you should come to school here...I don't like this school.// Ryou walked down the hall. /Why do you say that?/ Bakura grumbled. //Gut instinct...it gives me a bad feeling.//  
  
It took an hour to get registered and get a uniform. Ryou smiled. "Arigato." He said taking the blue uniform and carrying it from the office. //I still think you're doing the wrong thing.// Bakura said shaking his head and following silently behind his hikari.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Hey Jono, there's a new kid coming to school!" Jono blinked and looked over at the white haired teen, who seemed preoccupied with nothing. "I wonder why he looks so busy." Yugi shrugged. "Probably just moved here...I think I'm going to go say hi." Yugi said smiling and walking up to Ryou. "Hiya, I'm Yugi Mutoh. I just wanted to welcome you to school. What's your name?" Ryou blinked and smiled. "Its Ryou, pleased to meet you."  
  
Bakura stared. It was the millennium puzzle. The same puzzle that the pharaoh was in. He growled slightly. //I don't think you should talk to him Ryou...// Ryou blinked and stopped mid sentence. Yugi tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Ryou looked behind him, where he knew his yami was standing. "O-oh its nothing.." Bakura growled. //Nothing am I?// He said giving Ryou a light shove. Ryou stumbled a bit. "Err...I...I need to get going." Yugi grinned. "Maybe you can come over to my grandpa's game shop, I live there." Ryou nodded. "I probably will...I live very close. Its the two-story blue house." Ryou said as Bakura shoved him again, a bit rougher.  
  
"I'll stop by later today ok?" Bakura growled. Ryou shook his head. "P- perhaps another time...I'm really rather busy...we just moved here and I have a lot of unpacking to do." Yugi grinned wider. "I could help!" Ryou shrugged lightly. "Its up to you...but I really must be off..." He said looking behind him again.  
  
//Yugi, I don't like the way he's so insecure...something is really bothering him...// Yami said through their link. /What can I do? He seems like he's really in a hurry...and school doesn't end for another hour Yami.../ Ryou wrinkled his nose suddenly. "I'll see you later.." He said walking away. //I really think something foul is going on with that boy..//Yami said frowning.  
  
Bakura felt...almost betrayed. He knew it wasn't quite Ryou's fault....he didn't know about the pharaoh being trapped in the puzzle. Or that the boy wearing it was more than likely the pharaoh's hikari. Bakura ran a hand through his hair. Ryou brushed his hair gently. "What was the matter with you back there? I don't HAVE any friends...I need to talk to other kids yami, otherwise I'll be an outcast." Ryou said shaking his head. "I cant be just your friend." Bakura glared. "Why cant you pick someone else to be your friend?" He said pacing. "What's wrong with Yugi?" Bakura shook his head. "Just pick someone else!" Ryou shrugged. "That's no reason to not make friends. I don't want to seem like I'm snobish. Its rude to snub people." Ryou said smiling lightly. Bakura sighed. His hikari was just too kind to turn down a friendship.  
  
Yugi looked at the house. "It sure is big...wow.." Yami nodded. "I agree, It appears he DID just move here." He said peeking in a window and looking at the boxes and furniture strewn inside. Yugi knocked. "You'd better hide or something...he might get freaked out." Yami nodded. Ryou had been taking a shower at the moment, so Bakura answered the door. He scowled slightly. "Hi." He mumbled letting them in. He considered killing the boy, simply because his enemy was linked to him. "Hi Ryou, I came to help you unpack." Yugi chirped.  
  
Yami looked at the white haired teen. He resembled the tomb robber he had known a thousand years prior. Bakura scowled. He could see the pharaoh standing there perfectly clear, invisibility didn't work when you knew the trick as well. Yugi blinked and looked behind him. "Whatcha lookin at?" Bakura looked back at Yugi. "Oh nothing...just thinking." He said getting up and giving him a mock smile. "Wait right here ok?" He said going upstairs. Ryou was still in the bathroom. //Ryou?// Ryou hummed slightly and smiled. /Yes?/ Bakura smiled. //I'll unpack things for you...you just take a break ok? I can help you arrange things later when you're clean and rested. I know you've had a rough day...sorry about shoving you.// Bakura said smirking. Ryou nodded slightly. /Alright...just don't break anything. Father would kill me./ Bakura nodded. //No breaking things...gotcha. I kinda want to get it all done before you get out...so um...// Ryou chuckled slightly. /Sure...I get it...take my dear sweet time./  
  
Bakura came back down the stairs smirking. With Ryou in the shower until further notice, he could scare off Yugi and his Ra-forsaken spirit of the pharaoh. He smiled lightly. "Want a drink Yugi?" He said walking past him, turning once to scowl in Yami's direction once more. Yugi smiled. "Sure!" Bakura nodded and went into the kitchen. Yami watched him exit. //Something really stinks Yugi...// Yugi blinked. /What do you mean? He seems nice enough./ Yami scowled. //I don't know...maybe its just my imagination...but I could swear he's scowling at me.// Yugi made a face. /I think you're just paranoid. How about this, move somewhere and tell me where you are and if he scowls in that direction I'll ask him again...ok?/ Yami nodded and moved next to a grandfather clock and a pile of boxes. //Ok, I'm by the clock and some boxes.// He said picking up a small figurine and moving it slightly to give Yugi a better idea of his position. Yugi nodded. /Now we'll see if he can or not./  
  
Bakura came out of the kitchen and handed Yugi a drink. He'd heard their whole conversation. They expected him to blow his cover so easily? He smiled and sipped his own drink. "I guess if you really do want to help, that you can start on any box you please." He said in mock Ryou accent. Yugi nodded and smirked in the clock's direction. /Told you he couldn't see you./ Yami made a face. //perhaps you're right...but I don't know...// Bakura smirked. "Looking at something?" He said walking over and picking up a box near Yami, sneaking a glare at him. //He did it again!...I think he CAN see me!// Yugi rolled his eyes and walked over to get a box of his own. /Oh pshht, I didn't see him scowl./ Bakura proceeded to empty the box and smiled as he placed the items on shelves that were already in appropriate places, before going to pick up another box. He dropped it in mock accident on Yami's foot. Yami covered his mouth and held in a yelp of pain. "Oh goodness! I hope I didn't break anything!" Bakura said picking up the box again and opening it, going through it in false worry. //OW! My FOOOT!// Yugi tried not to snicker. /Why didn't you MOVE your foot?/ Yami scowled. //I DID! He dropped the box on my foot AFTER I had moved it!// Yugi looked over to Bakura. /You're the one who suggested coming over to see what was bothering him. Don't get all sour because he dropped a box, gravity works./ Yugi said before turning to Bakura. "Did you break anything?" Bakura shook his head. 'Of course I didn't, I knew this was just a box of clothes!' "No, luckily this seems to have been only clothes." He said hefting it to the stairs and setting it down.  
  
Bakura had, over an hour managed to punish his ex-pharaoh many times. Dropping boxes, tripping him as he walked past to get out of the way and slamming doors in his face many many times. Yugi looked slightly worried. /Maybe we should leave.../ He said. Yami groaned. //Yes please...ow...// Bakura smirked smugly. He'd managed to scare off Yugi and his spirit. "Its getting rather late...perhaps you should head home." He said dusting himself off. Yugi nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Bakura nodded. "Hope so, maybe we'll have a few classes together. Yugi nodded as Bakura opened the door for him. Yugi exited and held open the screen waiting until he was sure his yami had exited. Bakura smirked again as he watched the battered pharaoh begin to leave. He stuck out his foot slightly and tripped the pharaoh, pulling it back just as quickly as the spirit had fallen flat on his face. //Ow...I know he can see me! No one is this accident prone!// Yami shouted angry that Yugi still wasn't believing him. Yugi blinked. /what happened?/ Yami groaned and pushed himself up, just as the door shut behind him. //he tripped me!// He said as they began walking away. After a block Yami became visible once more. Yugi frowned. "You really are roughed up...maybe you're right..." Yugi said shaking his head. Yami rubbed his head and groaned. "I refuse to believe that he is THAT accident prone to others!" He yelled to no one in particular. 


End file.
